Lo que yace detrás de la mirada triste
by Slinky-Pink
Summary: Él no creía en el corazón. Jamás creyó en ese tipo de cosas de las que los humanos hablaban... Y no creyó, hasta que lo vio reflejado en los ojos de esa mujer... / One-shot, los pensamientos de Ulquiorra, justo antes de desaparecer y lo que sintió. Una leve sombre Ulquihime.


**Bueno, antes que nada, mi nombre es Slinky-Pink, aunque también pueden llamarme Robin. Este es mi primer fic en esta sección, espero que sea de su agrado :)**

**Este one-shot surgió anoche, que no podía dormir y estaba clavadisima pensando en el final de uno de mis personajes favoritos y lo que debió haber pasado por su mente… :( Ulquiorra, siempre vivirás en mi corazón T.T *llora amargamente* nunca superaré eso :( ha sido de las cosas mas traumatizantes de mi vida sniff… pero bueno, el fic me ha estado fastidiando todo el día XD así que a haber que tal. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad del gran Tite Kubo, rey del troll. Larga vida al rey del troll.**

**Dicho esto, al fic :)**

**o.o.o**

Yo no conozco nada de eso que hablan los humanos.

No conozco la diferencia entre el dolor punzante de la angustia. No entiendo el significado que le dan a las comunes frases que usan entre ellos. Si son ignorantes, si son necios, tercos o indiferentes a la realidad, eso no lo sé, lo que si sé, es que hablan de cosas que no conocen, que no pueden probar, que no tienen bases para decir que es cierto.

Y esa mujer no es diferente.

Hablaba del corazón como si ella lo tuviera en la palma de la mano, como si pudiera rozarme con el y dejarme encantado como una estatua. Habla de ese órgano funcional, como si se tratase de una mágica poción, de un ser vivo, de un alma crepitante alrededor de su cuerpo. Se refiere al corazón como si pudiera comunicarme algo a través de él.

¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que es un simple órgano? ¿Es que no conoce su función? Bombear sangre al cuerpo, al cerebro, mantener vivo el organismo completo, proveyendo sangre oxigenada, limpia, para luego solo volver a repetir su ciclo. Repetir su ciclo unas dos mil quinientas veces más durante el día.

Yo no conocía de lo que ella hablaba.

"¿Qué es el corazón? Si abro tu pecho, ¿lo veré? Si corto tu cráneo, ¿lo encontraré allí?"

Ella hablaba de tonterías… habla de darle a un órgano la capacidad de sentir realmente, como una persona. No entiende que, lo que siente, es solamente pensamientos que descargan hormonas desde su cerebro, que le invaden el cuerpo, y le hacen sentir que hay dolor en su pecho.

El corazón del que hablaba ella, no tenía sentido.

El corazón, para mi, no existía. No tenía un significado existencial dentro de mi filosofía, no cabía en mis creencias, ni en mi mente.

No lo tenía…

Y la veo allí, aterrada, temerosa, como una criatura fragante, frágil, mortal y fugaz, que llora, grita y siente el dolor de ese hombre como si ella estuviera en sus brazos, en su carne. Llora cuando sus heridas sangran. Y cuando lo ve, cayendo, con los ojos muertos, el cuerpo frío y la piel pálida, se agita. Corre, sollozando, con un grito enredado en su boca, mientras gime con pesar. Niega con la cabeza, porque no puede entender, y lo mira con un dolor que es casi palpable en su cara redonda y sonrosada.

¿Acaso esa es la función del corazón? ¿Causarle dolor? Si es así, el corazón es una estupidez. Es una falacia, y no vale la pena conocerlo.

Sin embargo, son sus ojos los que me hacen dudar de mis palabras. Porque puedo ver su dolor, puedo ver como se agita y agoniza por dentro cuando ve que no despierta…

Hay pesar, hay dolor, hay lástima…

Y, ahora, veo esos sentimientos nuevamente, que brotan desde el fondo de sus ojos, y se humedece con lágrimas que no caen, que no fluyen por sus mejillas. La única diferencia, es que no mira a ese hombre.

Ahora, tiene los ojos clavados en mí.

Ah… ¿es porque estoy muriendo?

Luego de todo lo que ha pasado, de todo lo que ha visto, de todo lo que sabe que soy capaz… ¿aun es capaz de sentir lástima por mi? ¿Aun alberga su cuerpo, piedad, para alguien que incluso ha matado a uno de esos a los que llama amigos?

Los humanos son estúpidos e ignorantes…

Pero… también son sorprendentes…

Y ahora entiendo sus palabras… no del todo, pero las comprendo…

Comprendo la piedad con la que me observa, mientras el viento se lleva lo poco que queda de mi. Quiero quedarme con esa mirada, quiero no perder aquello que transmite únicamente con los ojos… Quiero entender mas de lo que pasa dentro de ella, de lo que piensa, y de como funciona su mente.

-¿Me tienes miedo, mujer…? –y levanto la mano hacía ella, en un intento de aferrarme a lo único que tiene vida para mi en ese momento.

Sus ojos cargados de angustia. La boca que murmura, con dolor lacerante, la siguiente oración:

-No tengo miedo… -dice sin duda en su voz. No hay sorna en sus palabras, no hay sarcasmo en su timbre, ni hay mentira en su rostro.

No comprendo porque, ni termino de entender como puede hablar así, cuando sabe lo que soy. Y, vuelvo a considerarla tonta, ignorante y fantasiosa, pero entonces, ella estira la mano, y sus dedos largos me tocan la piel, solo para convertir mi mano en un montón de cenizas volátiles y flotantes, que se alejan rápidamente de mí.

Ah… ya entiendo…

Lo siento aquí… en la mano, donde justo antes había estado mi mano. Ha sido solo un segundo, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme entender que es eso de lo que todos hablan. Y comprendo su dolor, entiendo que puede sentir piedad de mí, porque hay algo más grande que solo lo que puedo ver. Mis ojos no son suficientes para enseñarme del mundo. Hay algo mas, algo que no puedo ver, algo que se escondía bajo su piel, que moraba allí, permitiéndole sentir, permitiéndole llorar y tener esperanza.

Es algo sublime, sutil y casi imperceptible. Es ese escalofrío que he sentido cuando su mano rozó la mía.

Es ese "algo" cálido, suave y amargo que se desliza ahora por todo mí ser…

Por todo lo que queda de mí ser…

Y, mientras todo comienza a apagarse, pienso únicamente en ello, hasta que la oscuridad me sumerge en sus poderosas olas, y el último rayo de luz que me ilumina, son sus ojos cargados de emoción, la mano tendida hacía mi, como si pudiera ahora sacarme de ese mar de muerte.

Con la mano tendida hacía mí…

Allí donde está aquello que he negado…

Aquello cuya existencia conocí hasta el final…

Allí… donde está el corazón…

**o.o.o**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Criticas, tomatazos? :( **

**Espero que les haya gustado, personalmente adoro a Ulquiorra (espero no me haya salido muy OOC D: ), también a Orihime, y sobre todo al Ulquihime c: juju, pero esa es otra historia.**

**Bueno, eso es todo (por hoy muajaja), nos estamos leyendo :) **

**¿Merezco un review? :)**

**Besos, abrazos y mucha suerte.**

**Att. Slinky-Pink :)**


End file.
